Pick Up Capsules/International/2019
Pick Up Capsules, known as Pick Up Gacha in the Japanese version, show up as a third option to choose from in the Store. They appear once a month and remain available for 2 to 5 days. There are usually 15 Tsums at a cost of 30,000 coins per Tsum, for a total of 450,000 coins. (Occasionally there are 20 Tsums for a total of 600,000 coins.) Each Pick Up Capsule includes specific Tsums you can obtain and often more than one of each Tsum. If any of the Tsum Tsum are at max skill level, then those capsules will be replaced with a Premium Ticket. If you empty the capsule of all 15 Tsums in this special box, you will be rewarded with a Skill Ticket. Pick Up Capsule images are in order of most recent. December 2019 23rd ~ 25th Pickup Capsules Store 23~25 Dec19.png|Store and Banner 23~25 Dec Pickup Capsules 23~25 Dec19.png|Pickup Capsules 23~25 Dec *Holiday Mickey x2 *Holiday Minnie x2 *Holiday Donald x2 *Holiday Daisy x3 *Holiday Goofy x3 *Holiday Pluto x3 Last Prize: Skill Ticket 13th ~ 15th Pickup Capsules Store 13~15 Dec19.png|Store and Banner 13~15 Dec Pickup Capsules 13~15 Dec19.png|Pickup Capsules 13~15 Dec *Holiday Jack x1 *Ralph x1 *Prince Charming x2 *Prince Phillip x4 *Hades x3 *Captain Hook x4 Last Prize: Skill Ticket November 2019 12th ~ 13th Pickup Capsules Store 12~13 Nov19.png|Store and Banner 12~13 Nov Pickup Capsules 12~13 Nov19.png|Pickup Capsules 12~13 Nov *Lady x7 *Tramp x7 Last Prize: Skill Ticket 8th ~ 11th Pickup Capsules Store 8~11 Nov19.png|Store and Banner 8~11 Nov Pickup Capsules 8~11 Nov19.png|Pickup Capsules 8~11 Nov *Scrooge x2 *Top Scarer Sulley x1 *Happy Mike x1 *Sulley x3 *Flounder x4 *Flynn Rider x4 Last Prize: Skill Ticket October 2019 23rd ~ 27th Pickup Capsules Store 23~27 Oct19.png|Store and Banner 23~27 Oct Pickup Capsules 23~27 Oct19.png|Pickup Capsules 23~27 Oct *Abu x2 *Jet Pack Alien x2 *Bat Hat Minnie x1 *Scar x3 *Queen of Hearts x3 *Captain Hook x4 Last Prize: Skill Ticket 7th ~ 10th Pickup Capsules Store 7~10 Oct19.png|Store and Banner 7~10 Oct Pickup Capsules 7~10 Oct19.png|Pickup Capsules 7~10 Oct *Baymax 2.0 x1 *Caballero Donald x1 *Bride Jasmine x1 *Aladdin x4 *Jafar x4 *Moana x4 Last Prize: Skill Ticket September 2019 23rd ~ 25th Pickup Capsules Store 23~25 Sep19.png|Store and Banner 23~25 Sep Pickup Capsules 23~25 Sep19.png|Pickup Capsules 23~25 Sep *Scrooge x2 *Meg x1 *Merida x1 *Cheshire Cat x4 *Lightning McQueen x3 *Finnick x4 Last Prize: Skill Ticket 12th ~ 15th Pickup Capsules Store and Banner 12~15 Sep19.png|Store and Banner 12~15 Sep Pickup Capsules 12~15 Sep19.png|Pickup Capsules 12~15 Sep *Lilo x1 *March Hare x1 *Esmeralda x2 *Little Oyster x3 *Jessie x4 *Randall x4 Last Prize: Skill Ticket August 2019 23rd ~ 27th Pickup Capsules Store 23~27 Aug19.png|Store and Banner 23~27 Aug Pickup Capsules 23~27 Aug19.png|Pickup Capsules 23~27 Aug *Skuttle x1 *Elizabeth Swann x1 *Experiment 626 x2 *Scrump x2 *Flounder x2 *Angel x2 *Hawaiian Stitch x2 *Ariel x3 Last Prize: Skill Ticket 9th ~ 11th Pickup Capsules Store 9~11 Aug19.png|Store and Banner 9~11 Aug Pickup Capsules 9~11 Aug19.png|Pickup Capsules 9~11 Aug *Gaston x1 *Zurg x2 *Cruella De Vil x2 *Mad Hatter x2 *Crush x3 *Nemo x3 *Fairy Godmother x2 Last Prize: Skill Ticket July 2019 26th ~ 28th Pickup Capsules Store 26~28 Jul19.png|Store and Banner 26~28 Jul Pickup Capsules 26~28 Jul19.png|Pickup Capsules 26~28 Jul *Pirate Stitch x2 *Jester Goofy x2 *Pirate Clarice x2 *Baymax x2 *Moana x2 *Maui x2 *Sebastian x3 Last Prize: Skill Ticket 12th ~ 14th Pickup Capsules Store 12~14 Jul19.png|Store and Banner 12~14 Jul Pickup Capsules 12~14 Jul19.png|Pickup Capsules 12~14 Jul *Sorcerer Mickey x1 *Happy Pooh x2 *Lumpy x2 *King Triton x2 *Snow White x2 *Patch x3 *Lumiere x3 Last Prize: Skill Ticket June 2019 21th ~ 24th Pickup Capsules Store 21~24 Jun19.png|Store and Banner 21~24 Jun Pickup Capsules 21~24 Jun19.png|Pickup Capsules 21~24 Jun *Maleficent Dragon x1 *Young Elsa x2 *Young Anna x2 *Dory x2 *Elsa x2 *Lightning McQueen x3 *Mater x3 Last Prize: Skill Ticket 4th ~ 6th Pickup Capsules Store 4~6 Jun19.png|Store and Banner 4~6 Jun Pickup Capsules 4~6 Jun19.png|Pickup Capsules 4~6 Jun *Fairy Godmother x2 *Maleficent x2 *Scuttle x2 *Nemo x2 *Anna x2 *Scrump x2 *Bambi x3 Last Prize: Skill Ticket :Note: There are two mistakes: :1. It definitely is Anna in these Capsules (and not Birthday Anna). The image used in the Information was wrong. :2. The spelling of Scrump is spelt wrong in the information section as well. It was spelt as "Trapos". May 2019 27th ~ 30th Pickup Capsules Store 27~30 May19.png|Store and Banner 27~30 May Pickup Capsules 27~30 May19.png|Pickup Capsules 27~30 May *Sora x3 *Riku x3 *Aqua x3 *Kairi x3 *Jiminy Cricket x1 *Hercules x1 *Pete x1 Last Prize: Skill Ticket 14th ~ 16th Pickup Capsules Store 14~16 May19.png|Store and Banner 14~16 May Pickup Capsules 14~16 May19.png|Pickup Capsules 14~16 May *Baymax 2.0 x2 *Jack Sparrow x2 *Princess Aurora x1 *Queen of Hearts x2 *Rapunzel x2 *Stitch x3 *Tinker Bell x3 Last Prize: Skill Ticket April 2019 22nd ~ 25th Pickup Capsules Store 22~25 Apr19.png|Store and Banner 22~25 Apr Pickup Capsules 22~25 Apr19.png|Pickup Capsules 22~25 Apr *Ninja Donald x2 *Kimono Daisy x2 *Parade Tinker Bell x2 *Miss Bunny x2 *Sven x2 *Flounder x2 *Bambi x3 Last Prize: Skill Ticket 9th ~ 11th Pickup Capsules Store 09~11 Apr19.png|Store and Banner 09~11 Apr Pickup Capsules 09~11 Apr19.png|Pickup Capsules 09~11 Apr *Happy Snow White x1 *Happy Rapunzel x2 *Bunny Tigger x3 *Thumper x2 *Nick Wilde x2 *Judy Hopps x2 *Finnick x3 Last Prize: Skill Ticket March 2019 22th ~ 25th Pickup Capsules Store 22~25 Mar19.png|Store and Banner 22~25 Mar Pickup Capsules 22~25 Mar19.png|Pickup Capsules 22~25 Mar *Jet Pack Alien x1 *Wall-E x2 *Cruz Ramirez x2 *King Triton x2 *Lady x2 *Timothy x2 *Crush x2 *Flynn Rider x2 Last Prize: Skill Ticket 11th ~ 14th Pickup Capsules Store 11~14 Mar19.png|Store and Banner 11~14 Mar Pickup Capsules 11~14 Mar19.png|Pickup Capsules 11~14 Mar *Miguel x2 *Sheriff Woody x2 *Space Ranger Buzz x2 *Lightning McQueen x2 *Mater x2 *Nemo x2 *Dory x3 Last Prize: Skill Ticket February 2019 21th ~ 24th Pickup Capsules Store 21~24 Feb19.png|Store and Banner 21~24 Feb Pickup Capsules 21~24 Feb19.png|Pickup Capsules 21~24 Feb *Musketeer Mickey x1 *Baymax 2.0 x2 *Parade Tinker Bell x2 *Bumblebee Pooh x2 *Maleficent x2 *Scrump x2 *Hercules x2 *White Rabbit x2 Last Prize: Skill Ticket 11th ~ 14th Pickup Capsules Store 11~14 Feb19.png|Store and Banner 11~14 Feb Pickup Capsules 11~14 Feb19.png|Pickup Capsules 11~14 Feb *Valentine Minnie x3 *Valentine Daisy x3 *Romance Ariel x2 *Maleficent Dragon x1 *Thumper x2 *Nala x2 *Tramp x2 Last Prize: Skill Ticket January 2019 23th ~ 27th Pickup Capsules Store 23~27 Jan19.png|Store and Banner 23~27 Jan Pickup Capsules 23~27 Jan19.png|Pickup Capsules 23~27 Jan *Sora x1 *Riku x1 *Peter Pan x2 *Maleficent Dragon x2 *Ariel x2 *Jasmine x2 *Pirate Clarice x2 *Scrump x3 Last Prize: Skill Ticket 11th ~ 14th Pickup Capsules Store 11~14 Jan19.png|Store and Banner 11~14 Jan Pickup Capsules 11~14 Jan19.png|Pickup Capsules 11~14 Jan *Dr. Jumba Jookiba x1 *Experiment 626 x1 *Pleakley x1 *Steamboat Pete x2 *Wonderland Alice x2 *Rapunzel x2 *Lilo x3 *Stitch x3 Last Prize: Skill Ticket Category:Events Category:Pick Up Capsules